The Quest for the Magic Panties
by Red5T65
Summary: When Trucy's magic panties go missing, things get weird very, very fast. Oneshot


**A/N: Alright, this is gonna get weird. Not too weird, but it's definitely gonna go places. Gonna rate it T to be safe. Anyway, all of this belongs to Capcom.**

One day, Trucy had just gotten back from one of her shows, but as she was putting her things away, she noticed something was missing. Her magic panties! She had noticed Pearl on her way in, so she went over to her room to ask her about them. "Hey, Pearl? You seen my magic panties anywhere?" Pearl shook her head. "No, I haven't. Why? They missing or something?" Trucy nodded. "Yeah. I checked as I got in. Nothing." Pearl sighed. "Well, I can help you look for them." Trucy cheered up a little. "Really? Thanks! Now, where should we even start…" "Why not Athena's place?" Pearl suggested. Trucy shook her head. "I come straight back from my shows, you know that! It can't be at Polly's apartment either, for that reason." Pearl then said, "Let's go back to your performance studio, then. It's probably there." With that, the two teens got in Trucy's car and drove back over.

* * *

Later...  
The two got out of the car and ran towards the backstage area. There they saw it: the magic panties! "Yes! They are there!" Trucy shouted in delight. "Alright, now to grab them and go home." said Pearl, grabbing Trucy. "Hey! I'm coming, OK? Geez, aggressive, much?" Trucy grumbled. But as they got to the door, a man blocked it. A man Trucy recognized. "GET AWAY FROM US!" Trucy shouted. The man simply turned around and laughed, making a rather noticeable groping motion. Then he spoke. "I am-" he paused to scratch his nipple. "-Director Hotti." Then he scratched his ear. "Or Hickfield. I will-" he scratched his back. "- _examine_ you now." The emphasis on the word 'examine' was evident, and the two girls backed away from the door. The man proceeded to step towards them, making more and more _interesting_ gestures, to say the least. That was when Pearl did something rather unexpected: She kicked him straight in the balls. "OW!" the 'Director' cried in pain as the two raced out of the building and into Trucy's car, before speeding back to the Wright Anything Agency.

* * *

In the car...  
"Thank God we got away from that creep." Trucy said as they drove. Pearl stared. "You've met him before?" Trucy nodded. "It was 3 years ago, after dad got into a car crash. He did the same thing." Pearl clasped her hands over her mouth. "Wait, but that means…" she said in realization, before fainting on the spot. Trucy, realizing what had happened, quickly called Phoenix. "Hey, dad? We went out to go get something, so we'll be back in a bit!" "No, we're fine! Or at least, I am!" "What'd we get? My magic panties! I'd forgotten to grab them earlier." "What about Pearl? Oh, yeah, we met a certain someone there. He may have tried _things_ with us." "What!? NO! It's fine! Look, I'll tell you about it later, dad." "OK! Love you too dad! Bye!" With that, she hung up, and shook Pearl a little. "Hey, Pearls? Wake up!" Pearl did so. "Alright, why was that man trying to, well, assault you?" Trucy shrugged. "He's insane, I'll say that much. Anyway, we got away from him, so we should be… good?" The two looked back to see an ambulance cruising behind them. "OK, that's not good. We'll have to shake him!" Pearl ordered. "Working on it!" Trucy said, trying to swerve a little to throw him off. It didn't help. They swerved through a couple side streets, looping in on themselves, all that, but it did no good. The false director was still behind them, groping the air as he went. That is, until Apollo and Athena showed up. "Hey, you two look like you could use some help!" Apollo shouted from his car. "POLLY! Thank you! Can you get that 'Director' away from us? He's been chasing us this whole time!" "Sure can, Truce!" Then he turned to Athena. "You might want to hang on to something." Athena did so, and Hotti, confused, decided to trail Apollo's car instead. Then Apollo sped off, leaving Trucy and Pearl to drive home safe, and Hotti in the dust.

* * *

Back at the office…  
"That was… an experience." Apollo said as he stumbled in. Athena laughed. "Damn right it was." Then she realized something. "I think Hotti may have started staring at _me_ when you did that. Ugh. He makes me feel dirty." She shuddered as a result. Trucy and Pearl looked up "You made it! Without being harassed! YAY!" Trucy mopped her brow. "And here I was thinking I might _actually_ get assaulted!" Apollo shuddered. "Don't remind me. I _still_ remember that thing when you were like, 15." That was when Phoenix walked in. "Alright, would someone mind telling me what the hell is going on here?" Trucy turned around. Then she pulled out her magic panties (from between her legs, no less) and started recounting. "It all started because I forgot these in my rehearsal room." Phoenix stopped her. "On second thought, I'm not sure I want to know." But Maya had overheard. "No, Trucy, go on! Tell us!" Everyone stared. Trucy shrugged. "Alright, but fair warning: This is going to get weird. Polly, get ready to pick up the slack." Apollo glared at her. "Do I _have_ to?" Trucy glared back at him. "I'll smother you with these panties if you don't." Apollo stepped back. "OK then… hehe… I'll do it." Trucy smiled. "Good! Now where were we…" With that, the tale of the Quest for the Magic Panties was recounted.


End file.
